Friend Of Mine
by MooMoo-san
Summary: After a certain scene with her boyfriend Lang, Sakura goes to Syaoran for comfort. Total S&S fic! Includes the song by Eve6 -Friend of Mine! Everything that happened in CCS, happened in this story (except Syaoran confessing his love for Sakura) Please R
1. Comfort

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS or CC . . . I wish I did though. They are owned by CLAMP. ****  
                                                                   Friend of Mine   
                                                                    Chapter One:   
  
  I walked down the street in the pouring rain. I was cold and completely soaked. But I didn't care. I was in too much pain.   
  
  No. I wasn't physically hurt. Or was I? I could not tell because everything was a blur. But it sure felt like I was. My legs were weak and wobbling, and my hands and feet were numb from the cold. But worst of all . . .   
My heart was broken.   
  
  "How could he?" I sobbed as I trudged down the street. "What did I do to deserve this?" I stopped walking and looking around. Quickly, I realized where I was, I sighed. My house is almost 20 blocks away, I thought. I can't stay out in this rain or I'll freeze.   
  
  I thought for a moment, who lives around here? I smiled faintly. The one person, who always knew how to make me smile, lived right across the street.   
  
  Quickly, I walked across the street and stepped into the apartment building. After taking the elevator a few floors up, I walked down the hall and came to door 110. I extended my arm, but drew it back, hesitating to knock on the door. He might be angry if I interrupt him so late, but quickly dismissed the thought. I knocked on the door a few times and waited. Soon after, the door opened and soft amber eyes met me. They were the most fascinating colour I'd  . . .   
  
**

**  My thoughts were interrupted by a concerned voice, "My god Sakura! What happened?"   
  
  I looked up at him. He was so caring and his face always made me smile (not in a bad way though). But remembering what happened earlier brought tears in my eyes. Soon I was sobbing again. I gasped as I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. He hugged me as I cried into his shoulder.   
  
  
~*~ A Different P.O.V~*~   
  I was surprised to open my door and see none other than Sakura Kinomoto in front of me. She comes over often, but never this late. After getting a good glance at her sad expression, I could tell this wasn't a happy visit. She was soaked from head to toe and her auburn hair was clumped and matted. What was usually a bright and happy smile was now a sad and depressed frown. Her once shimmering emerald eyes were now dull, puffy and red. She had been crying. "My god Sakura! What happened!"? I asked, terrified something horrible happened to her.   
  
**

**  She looked up at me as if she was trying to remember. I guess she had because tears were forming in her eyes. She started crying. I hated seeing her like this. I hated seeing anyone like this for that matter. So I did the only thing I could think of. I walked up and took her in my arms and hugged her. She buried her head in my shoulder as she sobbed.   
  
  Moments later, she stepped back, still crying slightly. She looked up at me again. "I-I'm . . . really sorry . . . for . . . c-coming . . . this late," She said between sniffs and sobs. "I .... just didn't . . . kn-know where else . . . to go."   
  
  I shook my head, "Hey, it's okay. You're one of my closest friends. You're always welcome here." I stepped to the side of the doorway, signalling for her to come in, "Now, why don't you come inside so you can warm up?"   
  
  Sakura walked in and took off her shoes and jacket. She looked down at her soaked clothes and sighed.   
  
  "You can borrow some of my clothes," I said. I felt my face warm up and I knew I was blushing.   
  
  "Are you sure?" She asked. Luckily she was unaware of my red face.   
  
  "Sure. It's better than being soaked to the bone, right?" I joked trying to lighten things up (and to stop my blushing). I guess she was not in the mood to laugh, so she only nodded. "Hold on. I'll find you something." I quickly walked to my room and found some clothes. I also grabbed a towel from the linen closet. I walked back to the entryway and placed the clothes and the towel in her hands. "Here," I said, "they might be a bit big, sorry. You can change in my room."   
  
  "Thank-you, Syaoran-kun," She said quietly before walking down the hall, and going into my room.   
  
  I never got used to Sakura calling me by my first name. It always put knots in my stomach. Hell, I never got used to calling her by her first name either. Even though we've been calling each other Sakura and Syaoran since the elevator incident when we were eleven.   
  
~*~Flashback~*~   
(Syaoran's Point Of View)   
  
  The whole thing kept repeating in my mind. Kinomoto was staggering towards the hole in the elevator wall, and without thinking I ran towards her, hoping, praying that nothing would happen to her. I did not want her death in my hands. I would never allow it. Different outcomes flashed in my head, and hoped that the one with her at the bottom of the elevator shaft would not come true.   
  
  I grabbed for her hand as she fell through the large hole, but her fingers slipped through mine and her scream echoed throughout the elevator. She was gone.   
  
  I slumped to the floor with tears brimming in my eyes. I chocked on sobs as I remembered everything we had been through together. When I first met her, well, things did not go well. I always picked fights with her and told her she was worthless. Let us face it I was a horrible kid. But even though I was so mean to her, she was always smiling. She was always trying to befriend me, even when I pushed her away. And through all of that, we became really good friends.   
  
  Have you ever heard the saying, 'you never really know what it is until it goes?' I never really believed it until now. I realized something as I saw Sakura fall down that elevator shaft. I loved her. I know, eleven years old and I had already fallen in love. But it was true, I loved her, and now she was gone. If only I had not hesitated before she fell and maybe, just maybe, I could have caught her in time, and she would still be here. The tears in my eyes finally spilled over and for the first time in my life I was crying. The almighty Syaoran Li was crying. All the anger and pain I held in over the years finally came out as I yelled out her name, "SAKURA!!!!" I half expected to see her rise from the dead and come back, but I knew that was not going to happen. My head hung low as I sobbed.   
    
  "I used the Float Card."   
  
  My head shot up and there she was, smiling as always, sitting on top of the Float. I blinked, thinking I was dreaming. No, she really was alive. I stood up, hesitating. But then I remembered what hesitating almost cost me. I stepped towards her and put my arms around her. "I'm glad you're okay," I whispered as I held her tighter.   
  
  Later that day the phone rang in my room. I didn't really want to answer it but the little voice in my head told me I should.   
  
  "Hello, Li-kun?" it was Sakura.   
  
  "Yeah?" I answered.   
  
  "Thank you very much for today."   
  
  "But I didn't do anything."   
  
  "In the elevator, when you called me Sakura. It made me very happy."   
  
  I stood there dumbstruck as she continued.   
  
  "I feel like we've become real friends now," I felt slightly disappointed when I heard that. But hey, it is a start. "May I call you Syaoran-kun as well?"   
  
  "Do whatever you want," I answered, but inside I was yelling, dear god yes!   
  
  "Okay, Syaoran-kun," she laughed. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then."   
  
  "Yeah," I said. We hung up and I smiled. Wow, two things I have never done in my life happen in less then a day. Actually, three if you count me finally figuring out what I felt for Kinomoto . . . no . . . Sakura. It's going to be a long time to get used to that . . .   
  
~*~ End of Flashback~*~   
  
  Seven years later (you do the math), it still feels funny to call her by her first name. Best not to worry about it now, I thought. I sighed as I went into the living room.   
  
  
  
**

**~*~ Sakura's P.O.V~*~ ****  
  He's so neat and organized, I thought to myself as I changed into the clothes Syaoran gave me. His bed was neatly made, and there was absolutely no spec of dust on the furniture. It was also obvious that his favourite colour was green, for everything in his room was a deep forest green.   
  
  I finished changing and folded up my soaking uniform. I looked at my self in the mirror on the back of his door. Syaoran was right; the clothes were a bit big. But it felt nice to have something warm and dry against my skin. I was wearing his green (what other colour would it be?) t-shirt and blue jeans. Plus the slippers I left here a while ago, considering I'm over here so often.   
I walked out of Syaoran's room and walked into the living room. I found Syaoran, sitting on the couch, stringing at his guitar. I could never figure out how he could see what's in front of him, for his untamed cinnamon brown hair was always hanging down in front of his eyes. "I keep forgetting that you're in a band, Syaoran-kun," I said, sitting down next to him. Hoping that if I started a happy conversation, he might not ask me about what happened earlier.   
  
  Syaoran stopped playing. He put down his guitar down and looked at me. He sighed, "Sakura, I know what you're doing. And trust me, it's not going to work."   
  
  This time it was my turn to sigh, "You know me too well don't you?"   
  
  Syaoran nodded, "I hate seeing you like this. You don't have to tell me what happened. But I think it would help if you did." He placed his hand on my cheek. Causing me to blush slightly. "You know you can trust me."   
  
  "I know I can trust you Syaoran-kun . . . but," I couldn't continue because I felt the tears come again. God I wish I could forget what happened. It was too horrible remembering . . .   
~*~Syaoran's P.O.V.~*~   
  "You know you can trust me." I said. Caressing my hand on her face. I still do not know how I had the courage to do that.   
  
  "I know I can trust you Syaoran-kun . . . but," Her voice faded.   
  **

**  Oh god, the tears again. I hesitated, but I had to ask. "Sakura . . . d-did something happen between you and Lang?"   
  
**

**More tears. Lang did do something. ****  
  **

**  "Sakura. What did he do? Did he hurt you? Did he," I couldn't even finish the question, it was too horrible, "If he did do something I'm going to kill the bastard!!" I occasionally tend to go overboard in these situations.   
  
  She looked up at me. A bit surprised by my 'death threat.' "Syaoran, you don't mean that. Besides . . . I guess I got what I deserved."   
  
  I gave her a stern look. She deserved it? No one deserves to be like this. Especially Sakura. She was, and still is, the kindest person anyone could ever know. I placed my hands on her shoulders. But she flinched in pain and pulled away. I quickly got the picture. I gave her a look that told her to trust me. I took the collar of her shirt and pulled it down off her shoulder. I was surprised to see bruises along her shoulder and at the bottom of her neck. I looked up at Sakura. Tears were flowing down her face again. "Sakura. You can tell me. What happened?"   
  
~*~Sakura's P.O.V~*~   
  
  I shuddered remembering what had happened. Yes, Syaoran was right. Lang, the boyfriend I thought I truly loved, was responsible for the way I was. He was responsible for the bruises and scratches here and there. But I could not help feeling that it was my fault to begin with. "He . . . he said he'd kill me if I told anyone," I said, although I wished, I had not.   
  
  Syaoran did not seem the littlest bit surprised. Which surprised me. Lang making threats? Yeah right. He was never the type to get even the slightest bit angry, Let alone give people emotional and physical scars. He was always so calm and nice to everyone. But I know Syaoran. He has never trusted anyone easily.   
  
  I saw a mixed look in Syaoran's eyes. It was a mix of confusion and sympathy but most of all anger. "Sakura, I would never let him hurt you," He said softly.   
  
  "Well you're a little late for that!" I said, my voice quivering. I saw Syaoran flinch as if he had been punched in the face. I saw the hurt look in his eyes and immediately regretted what I said.   
  
~*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*~   
  "Well you're a little late for that!" Sakura yelled in a quivering voice. She stood up and walked towards the window.   
  
**

**  I flinched at those words. I had vowed to myself years ago that I would never let anyone hurt Sakura. And now, looking at this broken down person in front of me, it was obvious that I had broken that vow.   
  
  "Syaoran-kun," she said almost silently, "I'm sorry."   
  
I walked up beside her, "It's okay," I said. We stood there in a long uncomfortable silence that seemed like hours. I glanced over at Sakura. She was so beautiful with the moonlight reflecting off her face. But the one feature I loved most about her was gone. Her emerald eyes once sparkling and full of life, those beautiful emerald pools, now seemed lifeless. As if her soul was ripped out of her. Whatever Lang did to her, for her to loose that sparkle, was pretty bad.  
  
  Sakura broke the uneasy silence was a choked sob. But before the tears in her eyes could fall she angrily brushed them away. She is trying so hard to be strong, I thought as I sighed. "Sakura," I started. "Don't try to hold it back. You'll snap if you hold everything back. I've learned that from experience. So just let it out. I know you won't tell anyone what happened. But at least you can . . . cry it out. And, hey, I'll even be the shoulder you can cry on if you need one." Geez, how corny did that sound? I mentally kicked myself for sounding so . . . well . . . corny.**

**"Thank you Syaoran-kun," she said. She turned and looked me straight in the face, "I know I should tell someone. But I can't. Lang said he would kill me if I told anyone. And I'm pretty sure that . . . he'd go after anyone who I told. So I don't want to put anyone else at risk."  She tried so hard to say that in a strong voice, but it was shaking and she was breaking out in mid sobs. So unselfish, I thought. "But," she started. "I could use that shoulder right now, if you don't mind."  
  
  "Of course you can," I said as I collected her into my arms. She buried her head into my chest and cried angry sobs. I frowned. Lang will pay for whatever he has done to my cherry blossom, I vowed to myself. My embrace tightened as she buried her head even deeper against me. After a while the angry sobs turned to small cries, and then turned into whimpers. And soon the room was completely silent.             "Sakura?" I asked.    
  
**

**  Silence.  
 **

**  "Sakura?" I tried again.  
    **

**  Snore. **

**  I looked down at her. Her arms hung loosely around my neck and her breathing was even. She was asleep. I leaned down and placed my hand on the back of her legs, and the other on her back, and lifted her up. I walked her to my room, placed her down on my bed, and pulled the covers over her. I reached down and brushed some hair off her peaceful face. I grabbed an extra blanket and a pillow and headed off to the living room. But half way out of my bedroom door, a faint voice stopped me.**

**~*~Sakura's P.O.V~*~**

**  "Syaoran-kun?" I called for him as I saw him walking out of the door.  
  
  "I'm right here Sakura-chan," I blushed when he called me that.**

**  "Where are you going?" I asked referring to the pillow and blanket in his hands.  
  
  "Oh I was going to sleep on the couch."  
  
  I frowned. "Why don't you sleep here? It's not fair that you don't even get to sleep in your own bed," I insisted. I fell asleep on his couch one time when we were studying for a math test and it was not the most comfortable couch to sleep on. I did not want him getting a bad neck ache because of me.  
  
  "No it's fine. I really don't mind taking the couch. Besides, you need to get the better rest," he replied.**

**  "But," I started feeling embarrassed. "If you stay here with me . . .I'd feel better."  
  
~*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*~  
  Three things went through my mind when Sakura asked me that.  
 1) Did she really say that?**

** 2) I could never do that!  
 3) Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!**

**  I felt my face heat up worse than a fever. I stuttered, "Yo . . . You sure?" I asked.  
  
  She nodded. "Please?"  
  
  I dumbly nodded, "Uhh . . . Okay," I replied. I thought my whole head was going to catch on fire as I climbed into my bed. Sakura turned and rested her head on my chest. Correction. Now I thought my head was going to explode. I nervously placed my arms around her small waist.  
  
  "Thank you, Xiao Lang," Sakura murmured. I loved it when she called me by my Chinese name.  
  
  "No problem, Ying Fa," I replied.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"That's your name in Chinese. Ying Fa," I stated.  
  
"Oh. Goodnight, Xiao Lang."  
  
"Goodnight, Ying Fa."**

**End of Chapter 1.  
  
Liked it? Didn't like it? I know I rushed the ending of the chapter but I was tired, cut me some slack. Please review and I do accept flames! This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh. If I get at least one review I will continue! Cause I know what it's like to read a really good story but the person doesn't continue because not enough people like it. So if you like it. Then please, REVIEW!! Got any suggestions or comments then review or send me an email at moo_moo1537@hotmai.com  
Thanks!**

**-moo-san  
  
**


	2. Pain

**Disclaimer:** Sigh as I said before . . . I do not own CCS or CC (this is a FANfiction site isn't it obvious?) They belong to CLAMP (duh! Any CCS fan would know that!) Except Lang! I OWN Lang! You use Lang, and I'll murder you with a spoon! Plus the songs that I may use in this fic are NOT mine. Although I wish they were ;;  
  
The song used in this chapter is _October Nights_ by **Yellowcard**. Excellent song! Just imagine a slow acoustic version for this story instead of the normal version....  
  
Holy crap! I'm REALLY sorry for taking sooo long to update! I was sick, then I was away (Disney Land!), then I was sick again and because of that I had a lot of homework....which led to detentions because I flipped out at teachers....then I was sick again (I have a crappy immune system) Then I completely forgot about this story, and my love for CCS started to fade as a new obsession started to grow, Inu-Yasha. I started a fic from that too. Read it if you want. I PROMISE, **I PROMISE** to update these chapters A HELL of a lot more often. I was just in a rut that I couldn't get out of...until NOW! Haha! Thanks to all who reviewed I really appreciate it! I wasn't expecting a single review, let alone good ones! Hehe and thanks to those who didn't review but still read my story!! It's still appreciated (just not as much haha -)  
  
Reviewers:  
  
**friends:** Can't tell ya! Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. You'll have to wait and see. Sorry for the long update  
  
**lifes-mysteries18:** Adorable? Thank-you! Again, sorry for the long update.  
  
**sally:** I sure will be emailin' ya! Thanks! My story lines usually suck, but I'm glad you like it!  
  
**babybluestarangel:** _**jumps up and down screaming**_ THANK-YOU THANK-YOU THANK- YOU! Sorry that I didn't update soon.  
  
**Kitten at Heart:** That's okay; we're all lazy sometimes! Accepts the pat of the head nope! It ain't a one shotty. Still got a loooong way to go. It will continue! Thanks!  
  
**Consti Adams:** Thank-you! Glad you like it!  
  
**sweet-captor:** Yeah, I don't like putting Saku in this sort of situation. But it's not much of a story if everyone is always happy. Me and my evil ways! Thanks!  
  
**Vi3t BaBiI:** Her Sakura cards. Hmm...I'm still not sure how I will put that in the story. She probably just doesn't carry them with her anymore. Read below.  
  
**Seiko123:** **_blushes_** why thank you! I'm glad it's different from other fics. I like to stand out, haha. Yeah. Sorry for not updating any sooner. This is about as soon as I could! No fears, I'm back on track! Thanks, again!  
  
OH! And just a quick note; for some who were a teensy weensy bit confuzled (Hehe my word), If, and when I use magic in this story, it won't be a big part of the story (it's never been my type of story to write; tried once, halfway through the first chapter I thought . . . this sucks tushy.) But if there is magic it will be like "oh no she's falling...let's use some magic to save her!" Haha, when I wrote that I instantly thought of a soap opera scene. Ya know, with the crappy scripts and acting? Haha, oh god, do I need sleep.  
  
Haha, but for now I must write! Enjoy the LOOONG awaited second chapter! (Which is long as well! Just for you special patient people!)  
  
Friend of Mine Chapter 2  
  
**_Sakura's P.O.V_**

Something made my eyes open. What was it? I took a quick glance around my room. Wait . . . my room had never been green? A blush crept onto my face as I recalled the events from last night. I fell asleep in Syaoran's bed, let alone with him in it! That thought made my face turn an even deeper shade of red. But the embarrassed smile on my face turned into frown as I remembered why I had come to Syaoran's apartment in the first place. Lang. And the cuts and bruises all over that still made me flinch at the touch. Plus, to make things worse, I would have to face him today because it was Friday, a school day. Who knew what he might try to do. I shook that thought out of my head. Syaoran would not let that happen, I was sure of it. Speaking of Syaoran, where was he? I thought. I turned over to find nothing but an empty spot where Syaoran had laid that night. For once in my life I ignored the nagging voice in the back of my head telling me to go back to sleep and dragged myself out of bed. What was it that woke me up? I thought. Syaoran's alarm did not go off. It was something outside, it sounded like . . . singing?  
  
**_Syaoran's P.O.V_**

I could not sleep that night. I mean, come on! With her sleeping in your bed, how is it possible? I almost did fall asleep. I was just about to drift off when she shifted positions in her sleep and her head rested in the crook of my neck. Now, with her even breathing on my neck giving me goose bumps, do you blame me for not being able to sleep? There was no chance in hell that I was going to fall asleep. Not even with a tranquilizer . . . well . . . tranquilizer's are quite strong so . . . maybe I am overreacting there. For hours I had a mental battle with myself on what to do with her. My options were: (I make a lot of mental lists. A trait I apparently got from my father.) 1) To move her off of me to keep myself from going insane.  
But even with her next to me drives me into insanity. I just don't show it . . . do I? 2) To wake her up and tell her to go sleep on the couch  
That is an absolute no-no. My couch is not the best for sleeping on. Plus, I would never forgive myself if I woke her up.  
OR 3) To leave my room and work on some songs . . . did I ever tell you I was in a band?  
This option nagged my brain the most. It was a win-win situation. She gets to sleep, and I get to leave insanity-free! I slowly moved Sakura off to the side of me and crept off my bed. I grabbed some things off my desk and turned back to her, "sleep well, Sakura- Chan," I whispered as I closed my bedroom door behind me. I glanced at the clock in the hallway. It read 5:30am. Not so bad, I thought, I get up around this time anyways.  
  
I stepped into the living room and picked up my guitar where it had been abandoned that night. I sat on the couch and spread my songs on the coffee table in front of me. Keeping my voice at a low tone to keep from waking Sakura in the other room, I began to sing.  
  
Warm October nights  
you came and cuddled next to me Our noses brushed so close  
I wish it was our souls  
Drifting off to sleep  
I could hear the little snores you made  
watching eyes shut tight  
Like doors to something sweeter where you rest  
  
Tear me off a piece of blanket  
keep me warm and we can make it Here's my heart, I'll let you break it  
Touched your skin and I can't take it  
  
Light will creep in soon  
And I still haven't slept a wink  
I wish the sun would hide its head So I could watch you dream some more  
I wanna watch you dream some more  
  
I wanna watch you dream some more  
I wanna watch you dream some more, girl  
I wanna watch you...  
  
"When did you write that, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
I turned to see a smiling Sakura standing the in doorway. She looked half asleep and her hair was tangled from the night's activities.  
  
Sleeping! Get your mind out of the gutter.  
  
"I was working on it last night before you came. I just finished it now," I replied.  
She walked to the couch and sat down next to me. "You're very talented Syaoran-kun."  
I blushed. "...Uhh...Thanks. I-I should probably make some breakfast right now," I quickly said, desperate to change the subject. "Your clothes are probably dry now. Why don't you go change?" I said, walking into the kitchen.  
"Okay," she chirped as she went back to my room...  
  
**_Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
_** I had never heard Syaoran sing like that before. I knew he had talent but I never realised how much he was holding back. He's always been on the anti-social shy side. So when he first said he was in a band, I almost fell out of my chair. So I figured he would hold back a little bit . . .  
  
But not that much.  
  
He had sung so softly, but with more emotion than I had ever heard. The tone of his voice made my heart skip and my breathing halt. I was in awe.  
Shaking the thought out my head, I walked back into Syaoran's room, and changed into my now dry uniform. Looking in the mirror on the back of his door, I blushed. I was a mess! My hair was in tangles and clumped on top of my head and shoulders. I could also see faint dark circles under my eyes. I could not fix the dark circles, but I could at least fix my hair. Combing it with my fingers, it quickly straightened, falling to below my shoulders. Checking myself over again and straightening my skirt and blazer, I left Syaoran's room and headed to the kitchen, where I could smell breakfast.  
  
**_Syaoran's P.O.V_**  
  
"Smells good, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
I jumped and turned to Sakura. Her hair was fixed and was out of my clothes back in her uniform. I noticed dark circles under her eyes and my thoughts went negative.  
  
Her bruises on her arms and neck. Lang, whatever that bastard did to her, he was going to pay today.  
  
"Uhh Syaoran . . . the bacon is burning."  
  
I snapped out of my daze. "Shit!" I cursed and turned to rescue breakfast . . .  
  
"Wow, Syaoran-kun! That's the best I've ever eaten!" Sakura beamed, leaning back in her chair. "Err... except the burnt bacon. But that was still good!" She quickly said with a guilty look on her face.  
  
"You would have burnt everything if you made it," I joked. She stuck her tongue out in response.  
  
"Aww. You're mean, Syaoran-kun! At least Kero-chan praises my cooking."  
  
"That stuffed animal will eat anything. He even eats plastic fruit."  
  
It is true. I have seen it. I'm pretty sure he did not even notice the difference either.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at me again and glanced at her watch. "It's almost time for school. We better hurry."  
  
We both stood up, heading towards the door. "And this coming from the 'Late Slip Queen,'" I teased.  
  
She punched my shoulder playfully, "Oh, shut up!"  
  
We got to the school about five minutes before the warning bell rang. We were just in front of the entrance door when Sakura stopped. Her face became deathly pale. "I can't go in there," she whispered.  
  
"Why?" I asked, although I was pretty sure of the answer.  
  
She started shaking, "Lang will be here. And he's in all my classes."  
  
"So am I. Well, except –"  
  
"Science," she cut me off, "And Lang's my partner."  
  
Shit.  
  
"Sit near the front. He can't try anything if you're near the teacher's desk."  
  
But she did relax. "But that's block C. Lunch is after. He'll . . ."  
  
"I'll leave Socials early and wait by your classroom. Okay? I won't let him come near you, Sakura," I promised.  
  
She nodded and faintly smiled, "Thank-you, Syaoran-kun."  
  
**_ Sakura's P.O.V._**  
  
The morning went by slowly. And every minute I felt more and more weak. Lang was there. He would sit next to me every class, acting like nothing that happened last night had even happened. But Syaoran sat behind me and I could even feel the way he was glaring at Lang. It sent shivers up my spine. But it also gave me comfort, knowing that Syaoran was watching over me. But when block B ended and I felt like I was going to be sick. Syaoran was not going to be there, and I was scared. As everyone left the classroom heading to their next block, I gazed at Syaoran with sad eyes. He gave me a reassuring look and whispered, "I'll be waiting outside your classroom, I promise."  
  
I wanted to scream. I wanted to bash his head in, something to make everyone see just who exactly Lang was. He was the regular "nice and kind" Lang. Maybe the whole thing was a dream? No, I still felt the bruises. He was acting. He glanced at me and I really wanted to scream. The look of hate and anger reflected in his eyes scared me. I knew he was not going to let me off easy.  
I sat in the front row next to Tomoyo. Tomoyo is another one of my best friends. She has known about the Clow Cards since the very beginning. Even before I met Syaoran. She smiled at me and leaned over. "I know you were with Lang last night, so I took the liberty of phoning your dad. He thinks you stayed at my place," she whispered. She must have seen the look in my eyes because her smile faded. "What's wrong? Did something happen with Lang?" She asked, concern reflecting in her rare amethyst eyes.  
I looked around; making sure Lang was not listening in. He was talking to some of his friends in the back row. I turned back to Tomoyo and nodded. "But I can't tell you. I'm sorry, I can't," I whispered tears threatening to fall. Tomoyo nodded in understanding and reached for my hand, "You know I'm here for you Sakura-Chan." I smiled sadly and turned to my notebook, writing notes for class.  
  
The block again went by slowly again. Lang did not say anything to me, except things regarding our assignment. Besides that, we were silent. Which only made me even more nervous. The bell finally rang and I prayed that Syaoran would be waiting by the classroom when the bell rang.  
  
But he wasn't.  
  
I did not just want to scream now. I wanted to die.  
  
**_Syaoran's P.O.V_**  
  
I kicked myself mentally too many times to count. I tried to get out of class, I really did. But my stubborn teacher can read minds and knew I was not just going to the bathroom. He told me to wait until Lunch.  
  
The bell rang and I dashed out of class and ran to the Science room.  
  
Sakura was not there.  
  
I immediately dreaded the worst and ran to find her.  
  
I checked everywhere Sakura would usually go. My last spot was the Cherry tree.  
  
That is where I saw it.  
  
Lang's hand raised ready to strike an already wounded Sakura.  
  
**_Sakura's P.O.V_**  
  
"I saw you walking with the Li kid," Lang hissed.  
  
"He my friend, Lang," I told him calmly.  
  
"Bullshit, Sakura. I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't screwing him!"  
  
"I'm not," I said, my voice shaking. I still could not believe we were even having this conversation.  
  
"Who else have you been fucking with, Sakura. Huh? I'm sure there's a long list. There is, ain't there?"  
  
I lowered my head to hold in my tears.  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you, slut!" He screamed and his hand struck me across the face. I chocked on a gasp and brought a hand to my cheek. I was more than scared now. He had done worse yesterday, but I knew it was going to get even worse.  
  
I was terrified.  
  
"I don't like to do that," He said, his voice low and rough, "But I hate it when someone I love goes around screwing everyone but me."  
  
"If you loved me," I whispered, "then you wouldn't hurt me."  
He took my chin into his hands, "I hurt because I love, baby."  
  
Now I knew he was a psychopath.  
  
"You're crazy," I whispered.  
Never voice your thoughts to a psychopath.  
  
He struck me again but this time with a balled fist. I saw blood drop on the grass. I coughed and felt blood trickle out of my mouth. He hit me again, and I fell to the ground, my ankle twisting on the way down. I cried out in pain as I looked up at Lang, he was raising his fist again and I flinched and closed my eyes, awaiting the impact.  
  
But it never came.  
  
I heard a yell.  
  
But it was not Lang.  
  
I opened my eyes and there was my savoir, Syaoran, standing over Lang who was now moaning and clutching his stomach. Syaoran stepped over him and looked me over, "Are you okay?" He asked. Complete terror could be seen in his eyes. "You're bleeding, Sakura! Sakura? Say something, please!"  
  
I gasped, "Syaoran, behind you!" He turned but it was too late. Lang grabbed him and hit him across the face. I screamed, hoping someone would come and break this up. I did not want Syaoran getting hurt. Syaoran recovered quickly and returned the blow. Before Lang could retaliate, Syaoran kicked him in the stomach and Lang fell to the ground again. He got up slowly.  
"This isn't over," he growled. And he walked back to the building. I sighed in relief and I leaned my head back against the tree.  
  
Syaoran stepped towards me, looking me over again. "Please tell me you're okay!"  
  
I nodded. "For the most part. Thank you, Syaoran."  
  
He shook his head, "No. Don't thank me! It's my fault in the first place. I couldn't get out of class and when I came you weren't there! And now look at you! You're bleeding, Sakura!" He reached and wiped the blood off the corner of my mouth with his sleeve. "There's more by your eye, too," he said softly.  
  
Syaoran sat down in front of me. "Is it really bad?" I asked. I wanted to cry. I needed to cry. But I couldn't. Maybe I had cried myself the night before. But I couldn't cry,  
  
He looked closer at me. "Not really. Once you wipe off the blood, you might just end up with a small bump or two," he said pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and lightly wiping the blood off my face. I flinched at the light touch, and his hand snapped back. "Sorry," he said quickly.  
"It's okay," I whispered. "I guess you should never date a guy with rings, huh?" He only sadly smirked in response, continuing lightly dabbing at the blood on my face.  
"I should probably take you to the nurses office."  
  
I gasped, "No!"  
  
He glared at me, "Why the hell not? You need medical attention! And I don't exactly carry an emergency kit with me everywhere I go.  
"They'll ask questions," I whispered sadly. "I don't want to tell anyone."  
  
We stayed silent for a while until Syaoran finished cleaning up the blood.  
  
"Let's go back to my apartment," Syaoran said, standing up.  
I nodded and stood up myself. Forgetting about my twisted ankle, I cried out in pain and fell back down onto the ground. "I twisted my ankle," I said, before Syaoran could even ask. He sighed and bent down. "Get on," he motioned towards his back. I quickly climbed on, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. He hooked his arms under my legs and hoisted me up securely on his back.  
  
The walk to his apartment was silent. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and I felt drowsy and I yawned.  
  
"You can sleep, ya know. I don't mind," Syaoran said, breaking the silence.  
I yawned again. "Now that's no fair. I get to sleep while you struggle to carry me?"  
  
"I'd still be carrying you either way. Besides, you're not heavy."  
  
I gave up and mumbled an "okay" and fell fast asleep with the rocking movement of Syaoran's walking . . .  
  
**_Syaoran's P.O.V  
_**  
Hearing Sakura yawn mad me realise how tired I was. I had barely slept at all that night. And now I had been in a fight and was carrying a wounded girl home. I wanted to just collapse on the ground and go to sleep but, obviously, that was not an option.  
After she had fallen asleep, I was already heading across the street to the apartment building. I hit the handicapped button on the door and walked through; ignoring the look I got from the receptionist at the counter. I made my way up the elevator and had a great difficulty getting my door open. I set Sakura down on the couch in the living room. I went to the bathroom cabinet and took out my medical box. I quickly took care of her injuries and covered her with a blanket. I sat in the lounge chair next to the couch and quickly fell asleep . . .  
  
I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. "Whoever's calling better have a damn good reason," I mumbled grabbing the phone on the coffee table. The call display showed; "F. Kinomoto." I looked back at the couch where Sakura was stirring at the sound of the ringing. I answered it, "Li residence . . . Hello, Kinomoto-san. . . . . Yes, Sakura is here. Hold on." Sakura was wide-awake now and she took the phone.  
  
"Dad? . . . Hey. . Sorry, I didn't notice the time. . Oh, I twisted my ankle on the way to Syaoran's . . . No I'm fine, Dad . . .. Yeah, Tomoyo's place was fun last night . . .I'll probably just stay here, with my foot and all. You don't mind, do you? . . . Touya, hang up the phone. . . No! I'm not leaving. . . Grr. Put Dad back on the line, Touya. . . . Dad? . . . Yeah. I know I'll do them tomorrow. Okay, Dad? . . . Okay, bye ...Love you, too," and she hung up.  
"I'm guessing you're staying here?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, if that's okay with you. I just can't let him see me like this."  
  
I shook my head, "No problem." I stood up. "I should probably make dinner. You haven't eaten anything since this morning."  
  
She grinned. "True. I can't wait to see what you make for dinner! Your cooking is the best!"  
  
I smirked, "Damn straight."  
  
"Don't let that comment go to your head, or I'll take it back."  
  
"Too late."  
  
We ate at the coffee table since Sakura could not stand up yet. We sat around and watched TV for a bit until Sakura started yawning again.  
  
"You're going to bed, now."  
  
"You can't make me," she stuck her tongue out at me.  
  
"Sure I can." I picked her up and began walking to my room.  
  
"Hey! Put me down!" she squirmed but I held onto her until I got into my room.  
  
"Sure thing." I said dropping her on my bed. She laughed as I threw a blanket to her. "There you go. Go to sleep," I turned to leave the room.  
  
"Wait Syaoran-kun."  
I kneeled down next to her, "What?"  
  
"Stay with me again?"  
  
"Again? I don't think I can handle your snoring twice in a row, Sakura."  
  
She hit my shoulder playfully, "Your mean, Syaoran-kun. I don't snore."  
  
"Okay then. You don't snore. You just breath really loud," I smirked. She pouted. "Okay, okay! Fine, I'll stay."  
  
I climbed into my bed and Sakura rested her head on my chest as she did the night before, and I automatically wrapped my arms around her waist.  
  
"Thank you, Syaoran-kun," she whispered before falling asleep.  
  
I frowned.  
  
I don't deserve a thank you. If I had gotten there earlier I could have prevented anything from happening to her. What if it happens again and I'm not there to help her?  
  
An idea entered my mind and I was filled with hope.  
  
Maybe it will help I thought as I drifted into sleep....  
  
We'll start training tomorrow.  
  
**MooMoo-san:** Well, there ya go. The 2nd chapter. Hope you enjoyed. You better 'ave cause it's 2:08 and I did this in pretty much one sitting. 9 pages too. A new record for moi. I'll get the next chappy up soon. My Blanket Scenario for my Inu-Yasha fic will be up in a week or so. I'm lazy, and I've got exams to do people. Have some patients. I'm a busy woman.  
  
Well, I'm off. Got questions? Comments? My email changed, so don't go by the email in chappy 1. it's now moomoochanhotmail.c  
  
Til next time!  
  
Want me to continue? Then do me a favor and press that little button down there....  
  
Ya know...the one that says Write a Review? Yeah, that's the one...  
  
There ya go, can't give me the excuse, "I don't know how to give a review" cause I told you all there is needed to know. Just click and write, people.  
  
**R&R thanks!**


End file.
